team madness origins maximus ninja
by jorge.gracnar13
Summary: es la tercera temporada de la saga team madness que hoy se contara la historia de como el asesino ninja de ozunu raizo como se convirtió en maximus para unirse al equipo madness
1. team madness origins maximus ninja cap 1

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: MAXIMUS NINJA CAPITULO 1

YO SOY LA SOMBRA, YO SOY LA MUERTE, YO NO SOY INFERIOR ANTE MIS ENEMIGOS ELLOS SON INFERIORES ANTE MI, YO SOY MAXIMUS EL ASESINO UNIVERSAL.

HACE MUCHO TIEMPO HABIA NUEVE CLANES DE ASESINOS PROVENIENTES DE ASIA Y EUROPA LA MAS QUE NOMBRA SON LOS OZUNU QUE SE ORIGINAN EN JAPON. LOS OZUNO ERAN ASESINOS CRUELES Y SIGILOSOS ELLOS SECUESTRABAN A NIÑOS HUERFANOS PARA CRIARLOS CON EL ARTE DE MATAR PERO UN DIA ESE CLAN FUE EXTINTO DE LA HUMANIDAD.

ESTA ES AHORA LA HISTORIA DE RAIZO EL ULTIMO OZUNU.

BERLIN ALEMANIA:

RAIZO ESTA MEDITANDO EN UN DEPARTAMENTO Y USANDO SUS TECNICAS OZUNU MIENTRAS QUE NO HAY NADIE, LANZA SUS ESTRELLAS NINJA A LA PARED.

MIKA: (ENTRADO Y ASUSTANDOSE POR QUE UNA ESTRELLA NINJA CASI LA ATRAVIESA) ESTA LOCO. ME HUBIERAS MATADO!

RAIZO: PORQUE NO TOCASTE LA PUERTA?

MIKA: OYE QUE TE PASA? ESTA ES MI DEPARTAMENTO Y TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA NADA DE ASUNTO NINJAS EN MI DEPARTAMENTO YA TIENES LA PARED LLENA DE AGUJEROS.

RAIZO: LO SIENTO MUCHO MIKA PERO DESPUES DE VENCER A MAESTRO OZUNU ME HE PREGUNTADO SI HE ALCANZADO MI POTENCIAL?

MIKA: OYE RAIZO ESO YA NO IMPORTA AHORA.

RAIZO: SE QUE NO ENTIENDES NUESTRA CULTURA MIKA PERO HOY EN DIA HE SENTIDO UNA MALDAD PROFUNDA NO EN MI CUERPO SI NO EN LA TIERRA.

MIKA: ENSERIO. QUE CLASE DE MALDAD?

RAIZO: NO TE LO PUEDO DECIR SERIA PELIGROSO.

MIKA: Y QUE HARAS?

RAIZO: ME IRE DE ALEMANIA Y VOY A UN LUGAR DONDE LA GENTE NI CIUDAD NO EXISTE SOLO EXISTE MUERTE Y ARENA.

MIKA SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO

RAIZO: DEBO IR ALLA. AHÍ ES DONDE DEBO IR.

MIKA: Y QUE VOY HACER MIENTRAS TANTO.

RAIZO: TU ESPERAME VOLVERE SE PACIENTE. PERO PRIMERO ME TENGO QUE PREPARAR EN UN LUGAR LLAMADO EL BOSQUE DEL SILENCIO.

8 HORAS DESPUES: EN EL BOSQUE DEL SILENCIO A LAS 3 AM.

RAIZO CON SU TRAJE NINJA Y SUS ARMAS VA ESCALANDO EN LOS ARBOLES Y SALTANDO EN LAS RAMAS DE LOS ARBOLES Y SIENTE QUE ALGUIEN LO ESTA SIGUIENDO. RAIZO MIRA EN LOS ALREDEDORES PARA VER QUE ALGUIENTE ESA AQUÍ PERO NO VE A NADIE. RAIZO SALTA HACIA DONDE ESTA EL SUELO Y LUEGO NOTA UNA TRAMPA DE OSOS EN EL SUELO PERO ATERRISA SOBRE LA TRAMPA COMO UN GATO Y LUEGO SIGUE CORRIENDO Y SALTANDO EN LAS RAMAS DE LOS ARBOLES MUERTOS Y NOTA QUE UNA LANZA SALIDA DE LA NADA PERO EL LO ESQUIVA Y SIGUE CORRIENDO LUEGO VE UN PORTAL DE COLOR ROJO BRILLANDO RAIZO SE DETIENE Y VE EL PORTAL DONDE DE REPENTE SALEN UNA PERSONA Y LO GOLPEA TIRANDOLO AL SUELO RAIZO Y LUEGO ESCAPA INVOCANDO SUS ALAS DE DEMONIO, RAIZO LO SIGUEN HACIA UNA TRAMPA DONDE ESTAN MUCHOS HOMBRES CON ARMAS Y LUCES REFLECTORAS RODEANDOLO POR COMPLETO LUEGO LA PERSONA QUE GOLPEO A RAIZO APARECE Y SE QUITA LA MASCARA.

¿: MI NOMBRE ES XIMENA SOY DE LA A.H.V.N SU NOMBRE?

RAIZO: MI NOMBRE ES RAIZO.

XIMENA: RAIZO BIEN MI LIDER QUIERE VERTE.

RAIZO: QUE QUIERE DE MI?

XIMENA: QUE TE UNAS A NOSOTROS.

EN UN PEQUEÑO CUARTEL DE LA A.H.V.N:

RAIZO SALE DE UNA CARAVANA A.H.V.N Y SE DIRIJE A UN CUARTEL DONDE VEN A HERCULEO Y SOLEDAD.

SOLEDAD: TU BEBES SER RAIZO EL ULTIMO DE LOS OZUNU.

HERCULEO: ROG QUIERE VERTE.

RAIZO: CREIA QUE VINIERAN POR USTEDES NO QUE USTEDES VINIERAN POR MI.

DENTRO DEL CUARTEL:

RAIZO ES ACOMPAÑADO POR 6 SOLDADOS DE LA A.H.V.N QUE LO DIRIJEN AL LA OFICINA DE ROG.

ROG: DEJENOS SOLOS.

LOS 6 SOLDADOS DE LA A.H.V.N SE LARGAN DEJANDO A ROG Y RAIZO SOLO.

ROG: TOMA ASIENTO.

RAIZO TOMA ASIENTO.

RAIZO: QUE QUIEREN DE MI?

ROG: PRIMERO PRESENTEMONOS MI NOMBRE ES ROG Y SOY EL LIDER…

RAIZO: SE QUE ERES. ERES EL INFIERNO QUE RONDA LA TIERRA.

ROG: EXACTO SOY LA MUERTE MISMA EN PERSONA.

RAIZO: SI CREES QUE ME VOY A UNIRME A TI TE EQUIVOCAS. NO ME UNIRE A ALGUIEN QUE NO RESPECTA LA VIDA HUMANA AL IGUAL QUE MI CLAN EXTINTO.

ROG: RAIZO A TI NO TE ENSEÑARON SOBRE LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL. DONDE 70 MILLONES DE PERSONAS MURIERON DEBIDO A UNOS HOMBRE CRUELES Y NECIOS.

RAIZO: SI LOS NAZIS ERAN CRUELES. QUE PENSARIA YO DE TI.

ROG: RAIZO NO ENTIENDES POR LA RAZON DE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ EL MUNDO CORRE PELIGRO.

RAIZO: NO ME DIGAS QUE TIPO DE PELIGRO HAY EN ESTE MUNDO?

ROG: PARECE QUE NO ME TOMAS EN SERIO RAIZO EXISTE UN HOMBRE CORBARDE, CRUEL, ASESINO, LIDER, TIRANO, DICTADOR QUE NO RESPECTA LA VIDA COMO TU Y YO.

RAIZO: NO ES MI ASUNTO (LEVANTANDOSE DE LA SILLA) NO ME HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO.

ROG: YA SE VOLVIO TU ASUNTO SU NOMBRE ES ANDREW TAGAKI DE SERVIA BURN Y ES PROPIETARIO DE LA CORPORACION COMBINE.

DESPUES DE 30 MINUTOS DE QUE RAIZO Y ROG ESTABAN PLATICANDO SOBRE BURN RAIZO LOGRA SALIR DEL EL CUARTEL DE ROG.

ROG: UNETE A MI RAIZO Y JUNTOS COMBIAREMOS EL MUNDO. TIENES VENTICUATRO HORAS PARA DECIDIRTE.

RAIZO: LO PENSARE PERO YA ME PUEDO IR.

ROG: CLARO TE PUEDES MARCHAR.

RAIZO SALE DEL CUARTEL DE ROG Y DEL BOSQUE DEL SILENCIO Y SE VA HA UN HOTEL A HOSPEDARSE ESTA NOCHE.

DENTRO DEL HOTEL:

RAIZO ESTA EN UNA AMFRONBRA MEDITANDO Y RECORDANDO EL PASADO.

"FLASHBACK"

RAIZO ESTA EN EL TEMPLO DE LOS OZUNU TIRADO EN EL SUELO CON LOS BRAZOS AMARRADOS DONDE SU MAESTRO APARECE.

MAESTRO OZUNU: HOLA MI HIJO.

RAIZO SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO ADSOLUTO.

MAESTRO OZUNU: TE HE CONTADO DE UNA EPOCA QUE AL MIRARTE SENTIA UN GRAN ORGULLO, QUIEN SERIA QUE OCUPABA MI PUESTO. Y AHORA TE ATREVISTE A HUMILLAR NUESTRA FAMILIA Y HERIR A TU PROPIO PADRE.

RAIZO: (RIENDO) Y POR QUE CREES QUE LO HICE?

MAESTRO OZUNU: LLEVENSE A ESTA COSA FUERA DE MI VISTA!

LOS NINJAS DEL OZUNU SE LLEVAN A RAIZO.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

RAIZO SE LEVANTA Y CAMINA HACIA SU CAMA CUANDO DE REPENTE SE OYE EL RUIDO DE UNA VENTANA DE SU HABITACION ROMPIENDOSE.

SOLDADO: ATRAPENLO Y TRAIGANLO AQUÍ.

TRES SOLDADOS SE ACERCAN A RAIZO PERO RAIZO SACA UNA ESTRELLA NINJA DE SU BOLSILLO Y SE LA CLAVA A UN SOLDADO EN EL OJO MATANDO Y HACIENDO MATAR A LOS SOLDADOS QUIEN LO ACOMPAÑABAN. OTROS SOLDADOS MAS LE DISPARAN A RAIZO PERO EL SE CUBRE CON EL SILLON ELLOS LE DISPARAN A RAIZO MIENTRAS QUE EL SE CUBRE Y DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHA UNA VOZ Y DEJAN DE DISPARAR.

¿: ALTO AL FUEGO!

RAIZO DA UN GRAN SALTO Y SACA UNA KATANA Y CORTA A UN SOLDADO PARTIENDOLO EN DOS LUEGO A RAIZO LO ELECTROCUTA UNA MUJER ROBOT.

ZERO: VAYA, VAYA, VAYA TU DEBES SER EL OZUNU RAIZO VERDAD (DEJA DE ELECTROCUTAR A RAIZO)

RAIZO: (TIRADO EN EL SUELO) COMO SABES DE MI?

ZERO: LOS COMBINE SABEMOS DE TI Y VENGO A DECIRTE ALGO. TU TE UNES A LA A.H.V.N Y NOSOTROS MATAREMOS A TU AMIGA, SI TE UNES A NOSOTROS (LE EMPIEZA A BRILLAR SU MANO) NO LE HAREMOS DAÑO A TU AMIGA.

RAIZO: NO ME UNIRE A USTEDES! (SE LEVANTA Y LE AGARRA LA MANO A ZERO) JAMAS!

RAIZO Y ZERO SE ELECTROCUTAN Y RAIZO SIENTE QUE LE FLULLE ENERGIA A SU CUERPO Y LUEGO SE SEPARA DEJANDOLO INCONCIENTE.

ZERO: VAMONOS DEBE ESTAR MUERTO.

SIETE HORAS DESPUES:

RAIZO ESTA EN UNA CAMA DEL HOSPITAL DE NEVADA EL SE DESPIERTA Y SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA Y SALE DE LA HABITACION DEL HOSPITAL.

RAIZO: QUE ME SUCEDIÓ (VIENDO A SU ALREDEDOR SABIENDO QUE NO HAY NADIE EN EL HOSPITAL) CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVE AQUÍ. MIKA!

RAIZO SALE DE HOSPITAL VESTIDO DONDE VE A UNAS CUANTAS PERSONAS EN LAS CALLES.

RAIZO: DEBO ENCONTRAR A MIKA.

RAIZO CORRE HACIA EL DEPARTAMENTO DONDE ESTA MIKA Y LUEGO NOTA QUE CORRE BASTANTE RAPIDO Y LUEGO DAN UN GRAN SALTO MUY ALTO.

RAIZO: QUE FUE ESO (MIRANDO SUS MANOS) QUE PASO?

RAIZO CORRE MAS Y LUEGO DA OTRO SALTO Y SE MANTIENE EN EL AIRE Y NOTA QUE RAYOS LASERS POR LAS MANOS Y LUEGO CAE CONTRA EL DURO PAVIMENTO.

RAIZO: QUE ES ESTA COSA?

ROG: YO TE DIRE QUE ES ESA COSA.

RAIZO: (VOLTEANDO SORPRENDIDO) ERES TU OTRA VEZ. QUE HACES AQUÍ Y QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?

ROG: LINUX ESPLICALE.

LINUX: SEÑOR RAIZO USTED HA DESARROLLADO UNA ESPECIE DE ENERGIA LLAMADA KENTANSANITA QUE ES LA MISMA ENERGIA QUE USA ZERO EN SU TRAJE. LA KENTANSANITA ES UNA ESPECIE DE MATERIAL CREADO POR LA CCG EN JAPON DEBIDO A QUE BURN LES OFRECIO UN TRATRO.

RAIZO: COMO ME QUITO ESTO.

ROG: JA. NO SE PUEDE ARREGLAR HAY MUCHA ENERGIA EN TU CUERPO.

RAIZO: ENTONCES QUE VOY A HACER?

ROG:(SE QUEDA CALLADO UN MOMENTO Y PONE SU MANO EN SU CABEZA) MMM ESPERA RETIRO LO DICHO SI PODEMOS ARREGLARLO

LINUX: PODEMOS?

ROG: CALLATE! RAIZO TE VAMOS A SACAR ESA ENERGIA DE KENTANSANITA A CAMBIO DE UN FAVOR.

RAIZO: HARE EL FAVOR QUE ME PIDAS SOLO QUIERO QUITARME ESTA MALDICION QUE TENGO ENCIMA.

ROG: UNETE A MI. Y TE DIRE A DONDE TIENES QUE IR Y LUEGO TE AYUDARE A QUITARTE ESA ENERGIA QUE TIENES EN TU CUERPO.

RAIZO: (EN SILENCIO EN UN MOMENTO) ACEPTO TU OFERTA ROG.

ROG: BIENVENIDO AL EQUIPO MADNESS RAIZO.

CONTINUARA…


	2. team madness origins maximus ninja cap 2

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: MAXIMUS NINJA.

HA PASADO TRES DIAS DESDE QUE RAIZO SE UNIO A LA A.H.V.N Y HOY ES DE NOCHE Y RAIZO ESTA EN UN AVION RUNBO A JAPON.

ROG: MUY BIEN RAIZO ELLA ES YAKURI SAMA ELLA SERA TU ASISTENTE.

ZONE: PUEDES DECIRME ZONE.

RAIZO: ES UNA NIÑA ROG.

ZONE: HEY TENGO 19 AÑOS CUMPLIRE 20 EN 4 MESES.

RAIZO: Y CUAL ES EL PLAN ROG

ROG: MUY BIEN. BURN ESTUVO EN UNA JUNTA DE NEGOCIOS CON UN LIDER MAFIOSO JAPONES LLAMADO TAHADASHI OTUKO. ESTE SUJETO ES BUSCADO POR TRAFFICO DE ARMAS Y DROGAS DE JAPON A UCRANIA.

RAIZO: PORQUE EN UCRANIA SI CASI NO HAY NADIE AHÍ.

ROG: TAHADASHI LE VENDE LAS ARMAS Y LAS DROGAS A LOS TERRORISTAS UCRANIANOS Y ELLOS USAN LAS DROGAS Y SE LOS VENDE A LOS COLOMBIANOS A CAMBIO DE MAS ARMAS. POR ESO LOS VOY A MANDAR A TI Y ZONE EN LUGARES OPUESTOS PARA GANAR TERRENO PODRAN CAPTURAR A TADAHASHI ANTE MI VIVO. LA ONU NO HA DECLARADO QUE LO TRAIGAN MUERTO. HACI QUE VAYAN!

RAIZO SE PONE UNA MASCARA ANTI-GAS Y SE PONE SU PARACAIDAS JUNTO CON ZONE Y SALTAN DEL PARA ATERRIZAR EN EL TEJADO DE UN EDIFICIO DE TOKYO.

DESPUES DE 13 MINUTOS EN EL AIRE SU ATERRISAJE ES EXITOSO.

ZONE: (SACANDO UNA PEQUEÑA COMPUTADORA DE SU BOLSO) MUY BIEN. ROG CONTRATO UNA PERSONA PARA QUE FUESE NUESTRO CHOFER HACI QUE DEBE ESTAR DEBAJO DE NOSOTROS.

RAIZO Y ZONE SE PONEN UN ARNES Y LO ENGANCHAN A UNA TUBERIA Y SALTAN DEL EDIFICIO ALTO Y DECIENDEN LENTAMENTE HASTA LLEGAR CASI 7 METROS DEL SUELO LUEGO SE DESENGANCHAN DEL ARNES Y ATERRIZAN EN EL SUELO DONDE DOS NIÑAS JAPONESAS SALEN CORRIENDO.

ZONE: DONDE ESTA?

RAIZO: (SEÑALANDO SU DEDO) POR AHÍ (SEÑALANDO AL CHOFER QUE ESTA A 20 METROS LEJOS DE LOS DOS)

ZONE: BAYA TIENES UN BUEN OJO RAIZO.

RAIZO Y ZONE LOGRAN ALCANZAR AL CHOFER.

¿: HOLA MI NOMBRE ES TORU SATO Y YO SERE SU CHOFER.

ZONE: UN MERCEDEZ MCCLAREN NO ME INPRESIONA UN POCO.

TORU: GRACIAS. SU JEFE ME HA DICHO QUE LOS LLEVE A SU LUGAR DE DESCANSO.

ZONE: MUY BIEN (SACANDO SU COMPUTADORA OTRA VEZ Y MONTANDOSE AL AUTO)

TORU: USTED TAMBIEN ENTRE SEÑOR RAIZO.

RAIZO: ERES TAN HONORABLE SATO.

TORU: NO ME TIENE NADA QUE AGRADECER. ENTRE POR FAVOR (PONIENDOSE EN EL ASIENTO DE CONDUCTOR)

RAIZO ENTRA EN EL AUTO JUNTO CON ZONE Y LOS TRES SE VAN A UN HOTEL DE TOKYO.

DESPUES DE 30 MINUTOS DE VIAJE:

TORU: LLEGAMOS AL HOTEL QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

ZONE SE BAJA DEL VEHICULO SIN PERDER LA VISTA DE SU COMPUTADORA.

RAIZO: NO VAS A DECIR GRACIAS?

ZONE: PODEMOS ENTRAR A LA HABITACION DE UNA VEZ!?

RAIZO: LO SIENTO MUCHO ES MUY JOVEN PARA SER CRIADA EN CANADA.

TORU: NO SE PREOCUPE SEÑOR QUE DISFRUNTEN DEL HOTEL. Y NOS VEREMOS MAÑANA EN LA TARDE.

RAIZO: QUE HACI SEA SEÑOR SATO.

DENTRO DEL HOTEL EN UN CUARTO:

RAIZO ENTRA A LA HABITACION Y ENCUENTRA A ZONE ACOSTADA EN LA OTRA CAMA CON SU PEQUEÑA COMPUTADORA.

RAIZO: PODISTE ALMENOS DARLE UNAS GRACIAS AL CHOFER.

ZONE: SOLO ES UN CHOFER RAIZO.

RAIZO SE ACUESTA EN LA OTRA CAMA Y ENCIENDE LA TELEVISION.

ZONE: QUIERES ALGO DE COMER?

RAIZO SE QUEDA MIRANDOLA.

ZONE: COMO QUIERAS (TOMANDO EL TELEFONO DE LA HABITACION) SERVISIO? QUIERO ORDENA ALGO DE COMER.

RAIZO MUEVE LA CABEZA DE LA VERGÜENZA.

ZONE: QUIERO TODO PARA UNA PERSONA.

RAIZO SE LA QUEDA VOLTEANDO OTRA VEZ.

ZONE: QUE? SOLO SON UNAS CUANTAS COSAS.

RAIZO: UN NINJA PUEDE DURAR MESES SIN COMER.

ZONE: Y YO TENGO CARA DE NINJA (PONIENDO UNA CARA PICARA)

RAIZO: NIÑA INSOLENTE.

¿: (TOCANDO LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO) SERVICIO.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

RAIZO SE DESPIERTA TEMPRANO DONDE VE EL DESASTRE DE COMIDA HECHA POR ZONE. SE LEVANTA Y VA AL OTRO LADO DEL CUARTO DONDE ESTA SOLO Y HAY ES DONDE ESTA ENTRENANDO POR UN MOMENTO PERO DE RREPENTE LANZA UN RAYO DE LUZ HACIA UN ESPEJO.

ZONE: (DESPERTANDOSE) QUE FUE ESO!? (BUSCA A RAIZO)QUE COMO HICISTE ESO? (VIENDO EL HUMO DEL ESPEJO QUE SE ROMPIO)

RAIZO: YO NO SE COMO HICE ESO.

ZONE: AH YA LO OLVIDE TIENES ENERGIA DE KENTANSANITA.

RAIZO: DEBO QUITARME ESTO DE MI CUERPO.

ZONE: AMIGO ESO NO SE QUITA.

RAIZO: ENTONCES ENSEÑAME A COMO USARLO.

ZONE: PUDIERA PERO NO SE COMO. ZERO USA ESA ENERGIA EN SU TRAJE PERO TU LA TIENES EN TU CUERPO.

RAIZO: NO PUEDO QUEDARME CON ESTO. HACI NO SOY YO!

ZONE: CREO QUE TENGO UNA IDEA. EXTIENDE TU BRAZO.

RAIZO EXTIENDE SU BRAZO.

ZONE: CONTROLATE Y LUEGO CONCENTRATE EN EL ODJETIVO QUE VAS A DISPARAR.

RAIZO LE APUNTA A UN JARRON Y LUEGO LE DISPARA CON LA ENERGIA DE KENTANSANITA QUE HAY EN SU CUERPO AL JARRON DESTRUYENDOLO.

ZONE: GUAO MUY BIEN AHORA INTENTA CONCENTRARTE OTRA VEZ Y DISPARA!

RAIZO APUNTA A LA PARED Y DISPARA TRES BOLAS DE ENERGIA A LA PARED DEJANDO TRES AGUJEROS.

ZONE: VAYA YA CREO QUE SABES COMO USARLO.

RAIZO MUEVE SU CABEZA DE ARRIBA A ABAJO COMO SU MUESTRA DE AGRADECIMIENTO.

CUATRO HORAS DESPUES:

AMBOS ESTAN LISTO PARA HACER LA MISION.

TORU: ES UN GUSTO VOLVERLOS A VER.

ZONE: YA ENTRA Y CONDUCE TENEMOS PRISA.

EL CHOFER LLEVA A RAIZO Y A ZONE AL CUARTEL DEL JEFE MAFIOSO TAHADASHI. PASARON SIETE HORAS Y LOGRAN LLEGAR.

TORU: LLEGAMOS A LA GUARIDA. SALGAN.

RAIZO SE PONE SU MASCARA ANTI-GAS Y SALE DEL VEHICULO CON ZONE Y SE MONTAN EN LOS ARBOLES Y SALTAN UNOS A OTROS.

ZONE: HAY GUARDIAS POR HAYA (ABRIENDO SU PEQUEÑA COMPUTADORA) DEBO DESACTIVAR EL SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD DE HAYA (APUNTANDO CON UN PUNTERO LASER) AHORA SOLO NESECITO UN MOMENTO.

RAIZO LANZA UNA ESTRELLA NINJA A LA CAMARA DESTRUYENDOLA Y OTRAS DOS ESTRELLA MATANDO A LOS DOS GUARDIAS.

ZONE: ENSERIO QUIERES QUE NOS DESCUBRAN.

RAIZO Y ZONE ENTRAN A LA GUARIDA DONDE VEN TRES GUARDIAS VEVIENDO Y ZONE APROVECHA Y LOS MATA CON SU PISTOLA.

ZONE: M…DA (MIRANDO UNA CAMARA DE SEGURIDAD) NOS DECTETARON.

LOS DOS COMIENZAN A OIR VOCES.

RAIZO: SEPAREMONOS TU POR AYA Y YO ME LOS ENFRENTARE.

ZONE: RAIZO ES PELIGROSO.

RAIZO: OBEDECE DE UNA VEZ NIÑA!

ZONE SE VA HACIA LA OTRA PUERTA DEJANDO A RAIZO SOLO Y EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGAN SEIS MAFIOSOS QUE TIENEN ESPADAS, CADENAS Y SAIS.

RAIZO: PARECE SER UNA PELEA JUSTA. (SACANDO SU KATANA)

DOS MAFIOSOS ATACAN A RAIZO CON SU ESPADAS Y RAIZO TAMBIEN. HACEN UNOS CHOQUES DE ESPADAS Y RAIZO LE HACE UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO CON SU RODILLA A UNO Y CON LA KATANA BLOQUEDA EL ESPADASO DEL OTRO Y RAIZO LE QUITA LA ESPADA AL OTRO MAFIOSO Y SE LA CLAVA POR EL PIE AL MAFIOSO Y LUEGO RAIZO UTILISA SU OTRA RODILLA Y LE PONE SUS DOS RODILLAS AL MAFIOSO QUE TENIA ATRAPADO Y COMIENZA A SUBIRSE EN SU CABEZA Y DA UN GIRO DE REMOLINO TORCIENDOLE EL CUELLO MATANDO AL PRIMER MAFIOSO, OTRO MAFIOSO SE UNE Y LE LANZA UN CADENASO A LA ESPLADA DE RAIZO LASTIMANDOLO PERO RAIZO LE CORTA LA CADENA AL MAFIOSO Y LE CORTA LAS DOS PIERNAS Y LUEGO LA CABEZA Y CON EL OTRO MAFIOSO QUE TENIA ATORADO CON LA ESPADA CLAVADA EN EL PIE LOGRA QUITARSELA Y LA UTILISA PARA ATACAR A RAIZO PERO PATEA LA CABEZA CORTADA DE MAFIOSO Y ESTE REBOTA POR LA PARED Y SE LA GOLPEA AL OTRO MAFIOSO NOQUEANDOLO LOS OTROS MAFIOSOS ATACAN A RAIZO PERO EL UTILISA SU ENERGIA Y LE DISPARA TRES RAYOS A SUS ENEMIGOS Y LUEGO AGARRA UNO POR LA NARIZ Y RAIZO LE COMIENZA A BRILLAR SU PUÑO Y LO GOLPEA TAN FUERTE QUE LE ARRANCA LA NARIZ DEJANDO UN CHORRO DE SANGRE EN LA CARA DE RAIZO Y HACIENDO CHOCAR CONTRA LA OTRA PUERTA DESTRUYENDOLA. RAIZO LE SUELTA LA NARIZ ARRANCADA DE SU VICTIMA Y VE QUE OTRO MAFIOSO SIGUE CON VIDA Y EL OPTA POR IGNORARLO Y SIGUE CON SU CAMINO.

MIENTRAS QUE ANDABA EN BUSCA DE TAHADASHI MUCHO TIEMPO RAIZO MATA A TODO QUIEN SE CRUZA EN SU CAMINO Y EL SENTIA QUE EL ESTABA CERCA.

ZONE: RAIZO ESPERA!

RAIZO VE QUE ZONE ESTA CANSADA Y QUE TIENE UNA HERIDA EN SU PIERNA.

RAIZO: COMO TE PASO ESTO?

ZONE: MAFIOSOS UNO ME DISPARO EN LA PIERNA PERO ESTOY BIEN.

RAIZO: NO PUEDES ENFRENTARLO HACI.

ZONE: VAMOS NO ES TAN MALO.

RAIZO Y ZONE SE DIRIJEN A LA PUERTA FINAL Y ELLOS LA HABREN LENTAMENTE Y VEN LA OFICINA DE EL JEFE MAFIOSO PERO VEN QUE NO ESTA.

ZONE: NO ESTA AQUÍ. A DONDE SE HA IDO?

RAIZO: ZONE CUIDADO!

LOS DOS SON PARALISADOS POR UNA ESPECIE DE RED DE ENERGIA VERDE.

¿: SE ATREVEN A INRRUMPIR A MI GUARIDA, MATANDO A MIS HOMBRE Y BUSCARME A MI PARA MATARME.

ZONE: TAHADASHI.

TAHADASHI: ESTO ES UNA FALTA DE RESPECTO A MI PRIVACIDAD.

ZONE Y RAIZO INTENTAN MOVERSE PERO NO PUEDEN.

TAHADASHI: ES INUTIL NO PUEDE LIBERARSE DE ESA ENERGIA DE KENTANZANITA.

ZONE: EL SEÑOR ROG SABE LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO.

TAHADASHI: EL DUEÑO DE LA A.H.V.N ¿EH?

ZONE: USTED DEBE PAGAR POR HABER NEGOCIADO CON BURN.

TAHADASHI: SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DINERO NADA PERSONAL.

RAIZO: NO TIENES HONOR!

TAHADASHI: (SIRVIENDOSE UN VASO DE ALCOHOL) ESTO NO SE REQUIERE DE HONOR, SE REQUIERE DE GANAR Y USTEDES DOS VAN A PERDER.

TAHADASHI SE SIENTA EN SU SILLA Y EMPUJA A LOS DOS FUERA DE SU GUARIDAD CON SOLO MOVER UN DEDO.

AL FINAL RAIZO Y ZONE SALEN DE LA GUARIDA DE TAHADASHI DONDE LO VEN A EL SUBIENDOSE A UN HELICOPTERO Y ESCAPANDO DE LA GUARIDA.

RAIZO: MALDITO VUELVE!

ZONE: RAIZO ESPERA NO VAYAS TRAS EL ESO ES LO QUE QUIERE. PODEMOS SACARLE VENTAJA TU TAMBIEN TIENES PODERES DE KENTANSANITA PODEMOS VOLVER A ENFRENTARLO.

RAIZO: (CALMANDOSE) ESTA BIEN. VIVE Y PELEA OTRO DIA.

ZONE: LE DIRE A TORU QUE NOS RECOJA.

CONTINUARA…


	3. team madness origins maximus ninja cap 3

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: MAXIMUS NINJA CAPITULO 3

EN UN CENTRO DE COMMANDO JAPONES DE LA A.H.V.N: BLACK LOTUS

57-32: (JAPONES) KARE WA TADAHASHI NIGERU KOTO GA DEKIRU YO NI

ZONE: (JAPONES) KARE WA, ONAJI DENGEN RAIZO O MOTTE ITA

57-32: (JAPONES) SHIPPAI WA A.H.V.N UKEIRE RAREMASEN ROG O INFROM SURU HITSUYO GA ARIMASU

ZONE: (JAPONES) NO! (DETENIENDOLO) WATASHITACHIHA WA SARANI. JOHO O TEHAI SHIMASU

57-32: (MIRANDO A LOS LADOS) ACOMPAÑENME.

EL COMMANDANTE 57-32 LLEVAN A RAIZO Y A ZONE A SU OFICINA DONDE EL COMMANDANTE SACA UNA VIDEO CAZETERA.

57-32: NO PUEDO ESCONDERLE SECRETOS A ROG Y HACI QUE USTEDES TENDRAN QUE HABLARLES DE ESTO USTEDES MISMOS (PONIENDO LA VIDEO CAZETERA EN EL VHS) ESTE VIDEO ES SOBRE LA INVESTIGACION A FONDO DE TADAHASHI COMO SE HACE 10 AÑOS FUE SECUESTRADO POR LOS COMBINE. LO TORTURARON POR MUCHO TIEMPO HASTA QUE HUBO UN DIA QUE TADAHASHI ESCAPO MATANDO A TODOS LOS COMBINE QUE ESTABAN EN ESE LUGAR. ESO ES TODO.

RAIZO: DONDE PODEMOS ENCONTRARLO AHORA?

57-32: EL TIENE EL MISMO PODER QUE USTED HACI QUE TENEMOS UN RASTREADOR DE ENERGIA DE KENTANSANITA. TOMENLO Y BUENA SUERTE.

2 HORAS DESPUES A LAS 11:45 PM EN UNA MASION:

RAIZO Y ZONE LLEGAN AL LA MANSION DE TADAHASHI Y SE ESCONDEN DE LAS CAMARAS.

ZONE: MUY BIEN (ABRIENDO SU COMPUTADORA PEQUEÑA) VOY A DESACTIVAR LAS CAMARAS EN TRES…DOS…UNO… LISTO

ZONE Y RAIZO PROCEDEN A IR A LA ENTRADA Y ENTONCES ZONE VE QUE LAS CAMARAS FUERON DESTRUIDAS.

ZONE: ES UNA BROMA? (LLEGA A LA ENTRADA)

RAIZO ESCALA LA PARED EN DONDE ESTAN 2 MAFIOSOS A SUS ESPLADAS. RAIZO DA UN SALTO Y CON SU ESPADA RAIZO CORTA EN DOS AL MAFIOSO Y AL OTRO LE CORTA LOS BRAZOS Y LUEGO LAS PIERNAS. OTRO MAFIOSO VE LOS CADAVERES DE SUS COMPAÑERO Y LE APUNTA A RAIZO CON SU ARMA PERO ES DISPARADO EN LA CABEZA POR ZONE.

ZONE: (SUSURRANDO) CONTINUEMOS.

RAIZO Y ZONE VAN A LADO OPUESTOS A LA ENTRADA DE LA COCHERA DONDE VEN A DOS GUARDIAS PROTAGIENDO LA PUERTA HACI QUE VEN A UNO DE LOS GUARDIAS SE DIRIGIA AL OTRO LADO PARA ORINAR HACI QUE RAIZO ESPERA Y EN CUANTO EL GUARDIA VUELVA RAIZO SE LLEVA A SU COMPAÑERO Y EL LO SIGUE PERO ZONE LO SORPRENDE POR ATRÁS DISPARANDOLE Y RAIZO LE CORTA LA CABEZA AL SEGUNDO GUARDIA Y HACE RODAR SU CABEZA Y LUEGO ELLOS ENTRAN.

RAIZO Y ZONE ENTRAN Y VEN A OTROS TRES MAFIOSOS ESTAN EN LA PICINA PROTEGIENDO A UNA MUJER HACI QUE RAIZO Y ZONE LOS IGNORAN Y VAN HACIA ARRIBA SILENCIOSAMENTE Y NOTAN A DOS GUARDIAS MAS FUMANDO CIGARROS HACI QUE ZONE LES DISPARA A LOS DOS MIENTRAS QUE ESTABAN DISTRAIDOS. RAIZO ABRE LA PUERTA SILENCIOSAMENTE Y VE UNA SALA MUY GRANDE LOS DOS ENTRAN Y LA PUERTA SE CIERRA SOLA Y LAS VENTANAS SE SELLAN ENCERRANDO A ZONE Y RAIZO.

ZONE: QUE (INTENTANDO ABRIR LA PUERTA) NOS ENCERRARON!

RAIZO: ESTA AQUÍ. LO PRECIENTO.

ZONE: TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ ESTO ERA UNA TRAMPA.

LOS DOS OYEN APLAUSOS DE UNA PERSONA Y AMBOS VEN QUE ES TADAHASHI.

TADAHASHI: BRAVO. FELICIDADES HAN INRUNPIDO A MI MANSION EXITOSAMENTE.

RAIZO: TADAHASHI (DISPARA UNA BOLA DE ENERGIA)

TADAHASHI EVADE LA ESFERA DE ENERGIA DE RAIZO Y LE DISPARA UNA BOLA DE ENERGIA A ZONE. RAIZO SE DISPONE A ATACAR A TADAHASHI Y HACI COMIENZA UNA PELEA. TADAHASHI HACE GOLPES MUY RAPIDOS PERO RAIZO LOS BLOQUEA TODOS, RAIZO LE LANZA UNA PATADA VOLADORA PERO TADAHASHI LA BLOQUEA CON SU CODO Y PONIENDO SU MANO EN SU NUCA Y RAIZO LE LANZA DOS GOLPES MAS PERO TADAHASHI LAS VUELVE A ESQUIVAR Y SE HACE UN LADO Y LE GOLPEA LA NUCA A RAIZO LUEGO VIENE ZONE Y EMBISTE A TADAHASHI ARRATRANDOLO Y RAIZO LE LANZA OTRA PATADA VOLADORA A TADAHASHI QUIEN LA ACIERTA LLENGAN UNOS TRES MAFIOSOS CON ARMAS CUERPO A CUERPO Y PROCEDEN A ATACAR A RAIZO MIENTRAS QUE TADAHASHI PELEA CON ZONE. UNO DE LOS MAFIOSO PORTABA UNA ESPADA HACI QUE EL SACO SU ESPADA PARA ATACARLO PERO RAIZO DETIENE EL ESPADAZO DEL MAFIOSO CON SUS DOS MANOS Y SU PIE COMIENZA A BRILLAR Y RAIZO LE LANZA UNA PATADA BICICLETA QUE LE ARRANCA LA CABEZA AL MAFIOSO. OTRO MAFIOSO PORTABA UNA MAZA DE DOS MANOS EL LO ATACA CON LA MAZA PERO DEBIDO QUE LA MAZA DE DOS MANOS ES PESADA RAIZO LO ATACA DOBLANDO LAS PIERNAS Y DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA ENTREPIERNA Y HACIENDO QUE SE AGACHARA DEL DOLOR Y RAIZO PONE SU MANO EN SU FRENTE Y SE LA ATRAVIEZA MATANDOLO. EL ULTIMO TENIA UNA NAGINATA Y HACI QUE EL ATACO A RAIZO USANDO LA NAGINATA UNA Y OTRA VEZ PERO RAIZO LAS ESQUIVAVA Y AL FINAL RAIZO TOMA LA NAGINATA DEL MAFIOSO Y SE LA GOLPE CON LA PARTE INFERIOR DE LA NAGINATA EN EL ESTOMAGO Y RAIZO LA TOMA Y LA ABOFETA LA CARA CON EL METAL DE LA NAGINATA Y CLAVANDOSELA Y MATANDOLO. EN LA PELEA DE ZONE Y TADAHASHI. ZONE LE LANZA VARIOS GOLPES A TADAHASHI PERO EL DETIENE UNO Y EL PUÑO DE TADAHASHI EMPIEZA A BRILLAR Y LE GOLPEA EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO A ZONE PARTIENDOSELOY EL AGARRO EL BRAZO ROTO DE ZONE Y LA LANZA POR LA PARED NOQUEANDOLA.

RAIZO: ZONE! MALDITO BASTARDO SIN HONOR.

TADAHASHI: NO NESECITO DE HONOR PARA VIVIR. NESECITO DINERO Y MUCHO!

RAIZO: MORIRAS SIENDO MILLONARIO (PONIENDOSE EN GUARDIA)

TADAHASHI: TU SOLO ERES UN INUTIL QUIEN VA A MORIR (PONIENDOSE EN GUARDIA TAMBIEN)

RAIZO Y TADASHI SE QUEDAN ESTATICOS POR UNOS SEGUNDOS Y RAIZO REACIONA RAPIDO Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA CON ENERGIA DE KENTANSANITA PERO TADAHASHI LA BLOQUEA CON ENERGIA DE KENTANSANITA TAMBIEN COMIENZA UNOS CHOQUES DE PODERES DE KENTANSANITA VERDA Y ROJA POR TODAS PARTES. TADAHASHI LE LANZA UN RAYO A RAIZO PERO EL SE BLOQUEA LUEGO A EL LE COMIENZA A BRILLAR LOS PUÑOS CON ENERGIA DE KENTANSANITA Y ATACA A TADAHASHI DANDOLE UN GOLPE PERO EL SE BLOQUEA PERO AUN HACI RAIZO LO DERRIBA. TADAHASHI SE LEVANTA Y LE LANZA UNA PADATA RAPIDA DE ENERGIA VERDE DERRIBANDO A RAIZO TAMBIEN. EL TAMBIEN SE LEVANTA Y LANZA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA ROJA A TADAHASHI Y EL TAMBIEN CREANDO UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA VERDE Y LA LANZA HACIENDO QUE AMBAS ESFERAS CHOQUEND Y EXPLOTEN CREANDO UNA NUBE DE HUMO EN EL ALREDEDOR. TADAHASHI UTILISA SU ENRGIA PARA DISPERSAR EL HUMO PERO EL VE QUE RAIZO NO ESTA. EL LIDER MAFIOSO VE PARA TODAS PARTES Y VE UNAS ESTRELLAS NINJAS ACERCANDOSE A EL PERO EL LAS ESQUIVA.

TADAHASHI: TAMBIEN TUVE ENTRENAMIENTO NINJA MUCHACHO.

RAIZO SACA UNA ESPADA Y ATACA A TADAHASHI PERO EL ESQUIVA MUCHOS ESPADASOS Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA COSTILLA A RAIZO QUE HACE SOLTAR LA ESPADA HACI QUE RAIZO LE LANZA PATADAS REPETITIVAS A TADAHASHI PERO EL SE ALEJA DE EL Y LE AGARRA LA PIERNA Y RAIZO UTILISA LA OTRA PARA PATEAR LA CARA DE TADAHASHI ALEJANDOLO UN POCO Y RAIZO DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA ROJA A TADAHASHI HACIENDOLO VOLAR Y SALIENDO POR LA PARED DEL SEGUNDO PISO.

RAIZO: ZONE (VIENDO COMO ESTA ZONE) ESTAS BIEN?

ZONE: (LEVANTANDOSE AGONICAMENTE) MI BRAZO ME DUELE MUCHO.

RAIZO: TE SACARE DE AQUÍ.

ZONE: RAIZO CUIDADO! (SACANDO UNA PISTOLA)

RAIZO VE QUE TADAHASHI VOLVIO Y LE DISPARA EN EL HOMBRO DERECHO A ZONE HACIENDO SOLTAR LA PISTOLA Y TIRANDOLA AL SUELO Y TADAHASHI EL DA UN DISPARA JUSTO EN LA FRENTE DE RAIZO Y ANTES DE QUE FUERA DISPARADO SE LE NOTABA QUE LAS PUPILAS SE ENCOGIAN. TADAHASHI LE DA UN DISPARO AGRESIVAMENTE EN LA FRENTE DE RAIZO Y LA BALA LE SALE POR LA NUCA HACIENDOLO CAER. ZONE VE EN CAMARA LENTA COMO CAE RAIZO AL SUELO CON UN CHORRO DE SANGRE SALIENDOLE EN LA FRENTE Y CAYENDO AL LADO DE ELLA.

TADAHASHI: ESO FUE TODO PARA TI. ESTUPIDO (ABRIENDO LA PUERTA Y LARGANDOSE)

ZONE: RAIZO? (HACIENDO QUE RAIZO REACIONE) RAIZO, RAIZO!

ZONE TOMA A RAIZO POR EL PIE Y SE VAN DIRECTO A LA VENTANA QUE USO RAIZO PARA SACAR A TADAHASHI Y ZONE LA LANZA A RAIZO POR EL SEGUNDO PISO Y ATERRIZA EN LA PICINA Y ELLA TAMBIEN. DENTRO DE LA PICINA ZONE TOMA OTRA VEZ A RAIZO Y LA SACA DE LA PICINA Y ELLA TAMBIEN SALE LA ESENA SE VUELVE ALGO DRAMATICA Y ZONE SIGUE ARRATRANDO A RAIZO EL SUELO DEJANDO UNA LINEA DE SANGRE Y ZONE VE A MUCHOS MAFIOSOS CERCA DE ELLA SIN HACER NADA SOLO RIENDO Y BURLANDOSE DE ELLOS. AL FINAL ZONE LOGRA SACAR A RAIZO AFUERA DE LA MANSION DE TADAHASHI.

ZONE: (COMUNICANDOSE) TORU VEN POR NOSOTROS.

EN UN LUGAR MISTERIOSO.

RAIZO TENIA UN DISPARO EN LA FRENTE PERO AUN ESTABA VIVO PERO INCONCIENTE Y EL VE QUE ESTA EN UNA SALA DE EMERGENCIAS DONDE VE A DOCTORES VESTIDOS DE NEGRO Y VE TAMBIEN A UN MUCHACHO CON UNA MASCARA MIRANDO BIEN A RAIZO. RAIZO VE EL LOS DOCTORES EL HACEN UNA SUTURA EN LA FRENTE DE RAIZO Y VENDANDOLE EL ROSTRO POR COMPLETO.

EN UN SUEÑO DE RAIZO:

RAIZO ESTA SOLO EN UN VACIO COMPLETAMENTE NEGRO Y OSCURO

RAIZO: DONDE ESTOY? ESTOY MUERTO?

GRAN MAESTRO: RAIZO. MI HIJO.

RAIZO: TU OTRA VEZ (INTENTANDO SACAR UNA ESPADA PERO VE QUE NO TIENE)

GRAN MAESTRO: (RIENDO MALVADAMENTE) SIN UNA ESPADA ERES DEMASIADO DEBIL.

RAIZO: NO NESECITO UNA ESPADA (SUS MANOS COMIENZAN A BRILLAR DE ENERGIA ROJA) ESTO SOLO ES UN SUEÑO.

GRAN MAESTRO: PODISTE VENCERME A MI PERO TE PUEDES VENCER A TI?

RAIZO LANZA UNA ESFERA DE LUZ HACIA SU MAESTRO PERO EL SE DESBANESE.

RAIZO: DONDE ESTAS!?

GRAN MAESTRO: NO IMPORTA SI ERES UN NINJA CON HONOR RAIZO SIEMPRE SERAS UN ASESINO. LO SERAS. POR SIEMPREEEE! (RIENDO MALVADAMENTE DE NUEVO)

RAIZO SE CUBRE LA CABEZA Y LUEGO POR UN MOMENTO DEJA DE OIR LAS RISAS DE SU MAESTRO Y DESDE LEJOS VE A UNA PERSONA. RAIZO SE ACERCA Y EL TIPO TAMBIEN Y AL ACERCARSE AL TIPO VE QUE TIENE UN TRAJE TIPICO DE LA A.H.V.N Y EN SU CARA TIENE UNA PEQUEÑA VENDA EN SU FRENTE Y TIENE LENTES ROJO OSCUROS. RAIZO MUEVE LA CABEZA Y EL VE QUE EL TIPO TIENE UNA MASCARA TAMBIEN.

RAIZO: QUIEN ERES TU?

¿: YO SOY LA SOMBRA, YO SOY LA MUERTE, YO NO SOY INFERIOR ANTE TADAHASHI. EL ES INFERIOR ANTE MÍ. YO SOY MAXIMUS (SACANDO UNA ESPADA Y CORTANDOLE LA CABEZA A RAIZO)

RAIZO DESPIERTA DEL SUEÑO. Y NOTA QUE ESTA EN UNA CAMILLA CON UNA VENDA PEQUEÑA EN LA FRENTE. Y VE QUE ROG ENTRAN.

ROG: HOLA. ESTAS BIEN?

RAIZO SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO.

ROG: (CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE Y SENTANDOSE) SABES CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?

RAIZO: YO…. (MOVIENDO LA CABEZA DE UN LADO A OTRO) NO….LO RECUERDO.

ROG: SABES QUIEN SOY YO?

RAIZO VOLVIO A MOVER LA CABEZA DE UN LADO A OTRO DICIENDO QUE NO.

ROG: Y DIME QUE ERES AHORA.

RAIZO: (LEVANTANDOSE DE LA CAMA) YO NO TENGO NOMBRE. PERO SE LO QUE SOY AHORA. YO… SOY LA SOMBRA, YO… SOY LA MUERTE…. YO NO SOY INFERIOR ANTE MIS ENEMIGOS. ELLOS…. SON INFERIORES ANTE MÍ.

ROG: (LEVANTANDOSE DE LA SILLA Y MOVIENDO LA CABEZA DE ARRIBA ABAJO) ENTONCES BIENVENIDO AL EQUIPO MADNESS. RAIZO.

RAIZO: RAIZO YA NO EXISTE (PONIENDOSE UNOS LENTES ROJO OSCUROS Y VOLTEANDO CON SUS HOJOS BRILLANDO CON ENERGIA ROJA) AHORA YO SOY MAXIMUS NINJA….

CONTINUARA…


	4. team madness origins maximus ninja cap 4

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: MAXIMUS NINJA CAPITULO 4.

YA AHORA RAIZO REBAUTIZADO COMO MAXIMUS SE ENCUENTRA AHORA EN NEVADA ENTRENANDO SUS PODERES Y APRENDIENDO NUEVAS ESPECIALIDADES Y VARICIONES, SE EQUIPA MUCHO Y SE PREPARA PARA TERMINAR SU MISION.

MAXIMUS ESTA EN UNA SALA DONDE VE A ZONE.

ZONE: (CAMINANDO HACIA EL) RAIZO?

MAXIMUS: TU QUIEN ERES?

ZONE: NO TE ACUERDAS DE MI RAIZO?

MAXIMUS: NO SOY RAIZO (SUSURRANDOLE A ZONE) SOY MAXIMUS.

ZONE: NO ENTIENDO QUE TE PASO?

ROG APARECE.

ROG: ESTA PREPARADO RAI… PERDON MAXIMUS.

MAXIMUS: POR SUPUESTO MI LIDER.

ROG: HAY UN CAMBIO DE PLANES. LA ONU QUIERE A TADAHASHI MUERTO. HACI QUE NO TE MOLESTES EN HACEERLO

MAXIMUS ENTRA A UN AVION DEJANDO A ZONE Y ROG.

ZONE: QUE LE SUCEDE A RAIZO?.

ROG: EL YA NO ES RAIZO.

ZONE: A QUE SE REFIERE SEÑOR ROG?

ROG: RAIZO SUFRIO UNA HERIDA DE BALA EN EL CRANEO. SOBREVIVIO YA QUE LA BALA PASO POR EL CENTRO DEL CEREBRO SIN HACERLE UN DERRAME CEREBRAL. PERO DEBIDO A LA FUERZA DE IMPACTO DE LA BALA EL CEREBRO SE REINICIO OLVIDANDO TODO LO QUE ERA MIENTRAS ESTUVO INCONCIENTE.

ZONE: OSEA QUE EL TIENE…

ROG: EN METODOS MÁS SIMPLES TIENE AMNESIA. COMO LO PREDIJE

ZONE: USTED SABIA QUE ESTO SUCEDERIA.

ROG: VEO EL FUTURO TAMBIEN ZONE.

ZONE: (MIRANDO EL AVION DE MAXIMUS DESPEGAR) LO VAS A MANDAR A DONDE TADAHASHI OTRA VEZ?

ROG: LA MISION NO FINALIZA HASTA QUE TADAHASHI ESTE MUERTO POR AHORA CREO QUE SERA SU ULTIMO COMBATE CONTRA EL.

ZONE: NO ME MANDARA A MI TAMBIEN?

ROG: TU. JA! TIENES UNA MISION EN DOS DIAS JOVENCITA CON BIGBYWOLF, HERCUELO Y SPRINGTRAP. ADEMAS MAXIMUS ESTA ACOMPAÑADO.

ZONE: SI SEÑOR ROG (SE VA MIRANDO EL AVION DONDE ESTA MAXIMUS) CUIDATE RAIZO (EN SU MENTE)

¿: SABIAS QUE ESTO SUCEDERIA? (PREGUNTANDOLE A ROG)

ROG: CLARO LO SABIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO IGSTERNO.

IGSTERNO: PORQUE LO MANDASTE AHÍ ROG?

ROG: PORQUE SOLO LO HAGO POR NEGOCIOS Y TAMBIEN POR ESTA COMPAÑÍA. NESECITAMOS A MAS GENTE PARA TERMINAR CON ESTE PROJECTO.

IGSTERNO: BUENO… Y AHORA QUE VAS A HACER.

ROG: HAY REPORTES SOBRE CIUDAD PLAYA?

IGSTERNO: LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE. ESE NIÑO LLAMADO UNIVERSE ES MUY FUERTE

ROG: (SONRIENDO) PORQUE PIENSAS EN ESO?

IGSTERNO: BUENO. VENCIO A XIMENA Y A KIRA.

ROG: PERO NO NOS VENCIO A TODOS.

IGSTERNO: TU TE RENDISTE CUANDO LO TENIAS QUE MATAR.

ROG: ES UN DESPERDICIO MATAR A UN NIÑO. HACI QUE TENDRE QUE MATARLOS A TODOS RAPIDAMENTE.

IGSTERNO: ESE ES EL ROG QUE CONOSCO IREMOS A CIUDAD PLAYA OTRA VEZ EN UN MES.

ROG: BUENO MIENTRAS TANTO. LARGATE DE AQUÍ.

EN EL VUELO DE VUELTA A JAPON:

MAXIMUS SE PREPARA PARA SU ULTIMA BATALLA CON TADAHASHI.

¿: MI NOMBRE ES HERO. Y ES UN HONOR ACOMPAÑARTE EN ESTA MISION.

MAXIMUS: AHORRATE EL HONOR PARA EL COMBATE.

HERO: EN LOS COMBATES NO SE NESECITA DE HONOR. SE NESECITA DE AGALLAS.

MAXIMUS: Y TU LAS TIENES?

HERO: YA ME VERAS EN COMBATE.

DESPUES DE 3 HORAS DE VUELO MAXIMUS Y HERO LLEGAN A JAPÓN DONDE SALEN SALTANDO DEL AVION. MAXIMUS Y HERO ESTAN DESENDIENDO A GRAN VELOCIDAD. MAXIMUS ABRE SU PARACAIDAS PERO VE QUE HERO NO LO ABRIO, HERO SE DIRIJE A UN EDIFICIO DONDE CAMBIA SU POCICION DE IMPACTO Y CON SU MAGIA HACE UN TOBOGAN CON UN MATERIAL LLAMADO CRISTAL ROJO Y HERO BAJA POR EL TOBOGAN Y DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA EL OTRO EDIFICIO DONDE CREA UNA PARED DE CRISTAL ROJO Y SE HACE UN PICO DE CRISTAL Y LO CLAVA CON LA PARED QUE FORMO DETENIENDOSE.

HERO: QUE ESPERAS?

MAXIMUS SE DIRIJE A DONDE ESTA HERO SALTANDO HACIA LOS CABLES DE UN POSTE DESLIZANDOSE POR LOS CABLES LUEGO SALTA HACIA OTROS CABLES DE POSTE Y HACI LLEGA HACIA DONDE ESTA HERO.

HERO: MUY BUEN TRABAJO VAMOS AY TRABAJO POR HACER.

EN LA MANSION DE TADAHASHI:

MAXIMUS Y HERO VEN QUE HAY MAS SEGURIDAD QUE NUNCA. HOMBRES ARMADOS POR TODAS PARTES, METRALLETAS AUTOMATICAS, ANIMALES CANINOS Y FELINOS DEPREDADORES, ECT, ECT.

MAXIMUS: PARECE QUE NO HAY FORMA DE HACER UN ATAQUE SORPRESA. PERO YA VENDRA UNA PERSONA.

MAXIMUS Y HERO VEN UN MERCEDEZ SR MCCLAREN CONDUCIDO POR SU CHOFER TORU SATO QUIEN EMPUJA SU AUTO Y SE DETIENE.

TORU: (JAPONES) WATASHITACHIHA JIKODEARU IIWAKE WA WATASHI TO WATASHI NO IMOTO O TASUKERU KOTO GA DEKIRU

MAFIOSO 1: (JAPONES) PJIBUN JISJIN O USHINAU KA, UCHIMASU

LOS MAFISOS VEN A UNA MUJER JAPONESA BIEN ARDIENTE Y SENSUAL.

CHICA JAPONESA: (JAPONES) ONEGAISHIMASU. SUKUNAKUTOMO KARERA WA, BEIKOKU NI OKERU KUREN NO KAZU O ATAERU KOTO GA DEKIMASU

MAFIOSO 3: (JAPONES) WATASHI WA UTSUKUSHI OTETSUIDA SHIMASU (LE ESCRIBE EL NUMERO DE LA GRUA EN UN PAPEL Y SE LA DA A LA CHICA) DOZO

CHICA JAPONESA: (JAPONES) ARIGATO (LE DA UN BESO EN EL CACHETE AL MAFIOSO) ANATA NO KISU O TANOSHIMI KUDASAI (SE VA AL OTRO LADO) NAZE RASUTO MONO TO SHIMASU.

EL MAFIOSO SE DA LA VUELTA Y VE QUE SUS DEMAS COMPAÑERO FUERON CLAVADOS POR AGUJAS HECHAS DE CRISTAL ROJO POR TODOS SUS CUERPOS (HACIA COMO AYATO DE TOKYO GHOUL) LUEGO EL MAFIOSO SE DA LA VUELTA OTRA VEZ Y LUEGO HERO LE TOCA EL PECHO GENERANDOLE CRISTAL ROJO EN TODO EL CUERPO PARA QUE NO SE MOVIERA.

MAFIOSO: TASUKETE! (JAPONES)

HERO LE CONGELA LA BOCA PARA QUE NO HABLARA Y LUEGO LO TIRA AL SUELO DELICADAMENTE DONDE SE VA DESLIZANDO HACIA ABAJO YA QUE HAY UNA BAJADA EN LA ZONA SURBUBANA.

HERO: MUCHAS GRACIAS.

TORU: HASTA LUEGO.

HERO: YA LES MANDAREMOS EL CHEQUE A SUS PUERTAS.

TORU: OISTE ESO TE DIJE QUE NOS PAGARIAN.

CHICA JAPONESA: YA ESTOY ENTRANDO EN CALOR.

EL AUTO DEL CHOFER SE VA DEJANDO HACI A MAXIMUS Y A HERO SOLOS OTRA VEZ.

MAXIMUS: MUY BIEN DEJEMOS DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y ENTREMOS.

MAXIMUS ENTRA POR LA PARTE DELANTERA Y HERO POR LA TRAZERA. MAXIMUS ATACA A LOS MAFIOSOS CON SU PODER CREAN UNA ESFERA EN LA CUAL ESA ESFERA DISPARA RAYOS ELECTRICOS QUE ATRAVIEZAN A TRES MAFIOSOS LUEGO MAXIMUS SACA SU ESPADA Y COMIENZA A BRILLAR Y VE QUE LLEGA CINCO MAFIOSOS Y MAXIMUS LANZA UN ATAQUE MORTAL A LOS MAFIOSOS CORTANDOLE LA CABEZA A UNO Y EL OTRO MAFIOSO DISPARA PERO MAXIMUS BLOQUEA LOS BALAZOS CON SU ESPADA Y LUEGO LE LEVANTA LA ESPADA RAIZO Y LA BAJA HACIA DONDE ESTA EL MAFIOSO PERO VE QUE NO LE HA HECHO NADA MAXIMUS PERO CUANDO APENAS DA UN PASO SE DESPRENDE EN DOS MURIENDO. EL TERCER MAFIOSO SACA UNA ESPADA TAMBIEN PERO RAIZO SE LA DESTRUYE CON UN SOLO ESPADAZO Y EL MAFIOSO NOTA QUE TAMBIEN SU PECHO TIENE UN HERIDA MUY PROUNDA Y MAXIMUS INTRODUCE SU MANO EN SU HERIDA Y LE ARRANCA EL CORAZON LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA CARA HACIENDOLO CAER Y MORIR. EL CUARTO MARFIOSO SACA DOS METRALLADORAS Y LE DISPARA A MAXIMUS PERO EL UTILISA SU PODER PARA CREARSE UNA ARMADURA DE LUZ ROJA (IGUAL QUE JOHNNY CAGE DE MKX) Y SACA EL CORAZON DEL OTRO MAFIOSO LO LANZA EN EL AIRE Y MIENTRAS QUE EL MAFIOSO VE EL CORAZON VOLANDO MAXIMUS LE CORTA LA CABEZA AL IGUAL QUE EL CORAZON PERO LA CABEZA CONSERVA SU LUGAR LUEGO RAIZO LANZA UNA GRAN PATADA BICICLETA EN SU CABEZA ARRANCANDOSELA Y SALIENDO VOLANDO HACIA LA PICINA DONDE SE LLENA DE SANGRE. Y POR ULTIMO MAXIMUS VE A UN MAFIOSO MUY GORDO HACI QUE EL LE LANZA UN GOLPE DE PODER EN EL ESTOMAGO DEL MAFIOSO GORDO PERO SU GOLPE ES REBOTADO DEBIDO A LO GORDO QUE ES EL MAFIOSO. EL MAFIOSO SE RIE Y AGARRA A MAXIMUS POR LA CABEZA Y LO MONTA A SU ESPALDA HACIENDOLE UNA QUEBRADORA PERO MAXIMUS UTILISA SU PODER PARA SOLTARSE Y EN CUANDO EL MAFIOSO GORDO SE DIERA LA VUELTA RAIZO UTILISABA SU ESPADA Y LE CORTARA EL ESTOMAGO Y SE LE EMPIEZA A SALIR LAS TRIPAS AL MAFIOSO GORDO Y LUEGO RAIZO LO TOMA POR LA CABEZA LE DA LA VUELTA FORMA SUS DEDOS EN FORMA DE PISTOLA Y LUEGO LE LANZA UN LASER ATRAVEZANDO LA CARA DEL MAFIOSO (IGUAL QUE LA FATALITIE DE KANO DE MKX) Y AL FINAL RAIZO LOGRA ENTRAR.

HERO TAMBIEN ENTRA Y ES RECIBIDO A BALAZOS PERO EL FORMA UNA PARED DE CRISTAL ROJO Y LE DA UN PATADA A LA PARED DISPARANDO VARIOS FRAGMENTOS Y ROCAS HACI LOS MAFIOSO A GRAN VELOCIDAD.

HERO: (COMUNICANDOSE) MAXIMUS ESTAS BIEN?

MAXIMUS: ESTOY BIEN LOGRE ENTRAR Y TU.

HERO: TAMBIEN PUDE ENTRAR.

MAXIMUS: DEJEMOS ESTO EN CLARO YO VOY HASTA DONDE ESTA TADAHASHI Y TU VE Y MATA A TODOS.

HERO: EN VERDAD QUIERES ENFRENTAR A TADAHASHI SOLO?

MAXIMUS: SOY LA MUERTE QUIEN TOCA A SU PUERTA.

HERO: PERO PUEDES MORIR.

MAXIMUS: HE DICHO QUE ES MIO.

HERO A LOS MAFIOSO QUE MATO VOLVIENDO A LA VIDA.

HERO: COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE?

LOS MAFIOSOS QUE VOLVIERON A LA VIDA ATACAN A HERO QUIEN INVOCA UNA ESPADA GRANDE DE CRISTAL ROJO Y ATACA A LOS MAFIOSOS REVIVIDOS SIN PARAR Y VIOLENTAMENTE.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON MAXIMUS:

MAXIMUS SUBE LAS ESCALERAS DONDE HAY DOS MAFIOSOS CON LANZA MISILES Y SE LOS DISPARA A MAXIMUS PERO EL HACE UN SALTO Y DA UN GIRO EN TONEL (OSEA UN GIRO EN RADIO CERO EN EL AIRE) Y SACA UN ESPADA Y CORTA A LOS MAFIOSOS POR LA MITAD LUEGO RAIZO ES APUNTADO POR 7 MAFIOSOS MAS Y MAXIMUS VE QUE UNO ESTA ENTRANDO A LA OFICINA DE TADAHASHI. MAXIMUS SE QUEDA SIN HACER NADA.

DENTRO DE LA OFICINA DE TADAHASHI:

TADAHASHI: (JAPONES) SHINDE IMASU KA?

MAFIOSO: (JAPONES) SA NO. WATASHITACHI WA KOROSU KOTO GA DEKIRU.

TADAHASHI: (JAPONES) AHHH BUKI DAUN GA OKORU GA DEKI SHIRASERU.

MAFIOSO: (JAPONES) SAI (SALE DE LA OFICINA) OMO GA ITTA, ANATA NO BUKI O OROSHI

TODOS LOS MAFIOSOS BAJAN SUS ARMAS Y SE ABREN PASO PARA QUE MAXIMUS ENTRE A LA OFICINA DE TADAHASHI Y ENTONCES EL ENTRA A LA OFICINA DE TADAHASHI HACI COMO SI NADA.

TADAHASHI: (JAPONES) YU AGAIN (BEBIENDO ALCOHL) KON'NAN'NA NO DAI?

MAXIMUS: (JAPONES) WATASHI WA ANATA NO ATAMA NI KURO. TADAHASHI.

TADAHASHI: CUANTES VECES HAY QUE MATARTE.

MAXIMUS: UN VERDADERO ASESINO NO PUEDE MORIR.

TADAHASHI: VEAMOS SI LA MUERTE PUEDE QUEDAR MUERTA. RAIZO.

MAXIMUS: TU MATASTE A RAIZO. PERO EL QUE VES AHORA ES A… (SE PONE EN GUARDIA) EL NINJA MAXIMO.

TADAHASHI PONE SU VASO EN LA MESA Y COMIENZA A GENERARLE ENERGIA VERDE POR TODO SU CUERPO Y PEQUEÑAS PARTICULAS VERDE.

Y A MAXIMUS TAMBIEN COMIENZA A GENERARLE ENERGIA ROJA EN SU CUERPO Y SUS OJOS SE PONEN DE UN ROJO MUY BRILLANTE Y LE SALEN RAYOS QUE SOBRESALEN SOBRE SU CUERPO.

AMBOS COMIENZA A FLOTAR UNOS CENTRIMETROS DEL SUELO Y AMBOS COMIENZA A PONERSE EN GUARDIA.

TADAHASHI: QUE EL MEJOR PORTADOR DE LA ENERGIA DE KENTANSANITA GANE.

MAXIMUS: CONOCERAS TU DESTINO.

CONTINUARA…


	5. team madness origins maximus ninja cap 5

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: MAXIMUS NINJA CAPITULO 5.

MAXIMUS JUNTO CON HERO IMRRUNPIERON EN LA MANSION DE TADAHASHI PARA ENFRENTARLO POR ULTIMA VEZ COSTO UN POCO PERO NO ERA NADA PARA MAXIMUS Y PARA HERO.

MAXIMUS ENCUENTRA A TADAHASHI PARA SU ULTIMO ENFRENTAMIENTO Y AMBOS SE QUEDAN ESTATICOS ESPERANDO QUE UNO DE LOS DOS DE EL PRIMER GOLPE.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON HERO:

HERO LOGRA SUBIR HASTA LLEGAR AL LUGAR DONDE ESTA RAIZO. PERO SE DETIENE YA QUE VE MUCHOS MAFIOSOS APUNTANDOLE.

MAFIOSO 1: (JAPONES) JITTO MATAWA WATASHI WA ANATA O UTSU ZO

MAFIOSO 2: (JAPONES) TADAHASHI. KARE WA HIJO NI ISOGASHIDESU HAJU (APUNTANDOLO CON LA ARMA)

HERO CAMINA DE UN LADO A OTRO ESPERANDO A MAXIMUS.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON MAXIMUS:

MAXIMUS SE QUEDA QUIETO MIENTRAS QUE TADAHASHI CAMINA EN CIRCULOS HACIA SU ALREDEDOR Y DESPUES DE UN GRAN RATO. TADAHASHI SACA UNA PISTOLA PERO MAXIMUS LE LANZA UNA PATADA QUITANDOSELA LUEGO COMIENZA EL COMBATE TADAHASHI LE LANZA GOLPES A RAIZO PERO EL LOS BLOQUE LUEGO RAIZO LANZA UNA PATA PERO TADAHASHI LE AGARRA EL PIE PERO MAXIMUS USA EL OTRO PIE PARA PATEARLE LA CARA A TADAHASHI PERO EL BAJA SU CABEZA PARA ESQUIVARLA PERO MAXIMUS LE LANZA OTRA PATADA OTRA VEZ EN LA CARA ACERTANDOLA Y ALEJANDOLO UN POCO TADAHASHI USA SU PODER PARA DISPARARLE A MAXIMUS PERO EL DA UNA VOLTERETA Y LA ESQUIVA Y LE ACIERTA UN DISPARO CON SU PODER DE ENERGIA HACIENDO QUE TADAHASHI CHOQUE CONTRA LA PARED. TADAHASHI USA LA ENERGIA DE SU CUERPO PARA CREAR UN ESCUDO Y HACER SUS ATAQUES MAS FUERTES. ENTONCES TADAHASHI LE LANZA UNA PATADA GIRATORIA DOBLE PERO MAXIMUS HACE UNAS VOLTERETAS MORTALES HACIA EL ESCRITORIO DE TADAHASHI Y EL GOLPE EL ESCRITORIO PERO MAXIMUS DA UN SALTO Y EL ESCRITORIO SE PARTE EN DOS Y TADAHASHI CONCENTRA LA ENERGIA QUE ESTA EN SU CUERPO Y LA DISPARA EN UN RAYO PERO MAXIMUS LO ESQUIVA Y ATRAVIEZA LA PUERTA.

MIENTRAS CON HERO:

UN MAFIOSO ES ATRAVEZADO POR UN LAZER PROVOCADO POR TADAHASHI MATANDOLO LOS DEMAS MAFIOSOS MIRAN EL CADAVER DE SU COMPAÑERO Y HERO SE PONE DE ESPLADAS Y CREA UNA ARMADURA DE CRISTAL ROJO Y CON ESA ARMADURA DISPARA FRAGMENTO DE CRISTAL HACIA LOS MAFIOSOS MATANDOLOS Y ELLOS COMIENZAN A DISPARARLES A HERO PERO EL SE CUBRE CON SU ARMADURA.

HERO: MUY BIEN AHORA QUE COMIENSE EL TRABAJO.

HERO ENTRA A LA OFICINA DE TADAHASHI DONDE LO VE PELEANDO CON MAXIMUS.

MAXIMUS: QUE HACES AQUÍ VETE!

HERO: VENGO A AYUDARTE (CREA UNA ESPADA DE CRISTAL ROJO PARA GOLPEAR A TADAHASHI)

HERO ATACA A TADAHASHI CON SU ESPADA DE CRISTAL PERO EL LAS ESQUIVA Y AGARRA LOS DOS BRAZOS DE HERO Y CONCENTRA OTRA VEZ LA ENERGIA QUE HAY EN SU CUERPO Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA CANGURO QUE LO HACE CHOCAR POR LA VENTAN DEL SEGUNDO PISO HACIENDOLO CAER POR LA PICINA.

TADAHASHI: ERES UN ESTUPIDO AL TRATAR DE DETENERME. MI VIDA VALE MÁS QUE LA TUYA.

MAXIMUS: MIENTES. NUNCA VALISTE DE NADA.

TADAHASHI LANZA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA VERDED HACIA MAXIMUS PERO EL SOLO LO EVADE COMO NADA Y CUANDO VOLTEA RECIBE UNA PATADA VOLADORA DE TADAHASHI HACIENDOLO CAER.

TADAHASHI: Y QUE ERES? POR EJEMPLO: N ASESINO PSICOTICO, CRUEL.

MAXIMUS: NO ME DIGAS. HAS NEGOCIADO CON EL DIABLO PARA BENEFICIARTE.

TADAHASHI: MUCHOS NO TENEMOS HONOR PERO A QUIEN LE IMPORTA EL MUNDO SE VA MATANDO UNOS A OTROS POR SOLO TENER FAVORES Y POR EJEMPLO YO ESTOY A FAVOR DEL DINERO.

MAXIMUS: (LEVANTANDOSE) ESO SOLO TE LLEVO A LA PERDICION (CONCENTRANDO SU ENERGIA ROJA) Y POR EJEMPLO YO ASESINO POR RESPECTAR LOS DERECHOS HUMANOS (CONVIRTIENDOSE EN UN CUERPO DE RESPLANDOR DE ENERGIA ROJA)

TADAHASHI DISPARA UN RAYO DE ENERGIA VERDE PERO NO LE HACE NADA A MAXIMUS ENTONCES EL DISPARA TAMBIEN SU RAYO A TADAHASHI HACIENDO QUE DESTRUYERA LA PUERTA Y LO SACARA DE LA OFICINA HASTA CAER AL PRIMER PISO

MAXIMUS VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD Y CORRE Y DA UN SALTO SOBRE LAS ESCALERAS Y SACA UNA ESPADA. TADAHASHI SE MUEVE EN CIRCULOS Y LA ESPADA DE MAXIMUS QUEDO CLAVADA EN EL SUELO.

TADAHASHI: SABES POR CUANTO TUVE QUE PAGAR POR ESE SUELO? (DANDOLE UNA PATADA EN LA CARA DE MAXIMUS)

MAXIMUS ATACA, TADAHASHI TAMBIEN HACIENDO CHOQUE DE PUÑOS POR TODA LA SALA DE ESTAR Y MAXIMUS DA UN SALTO Y LE DA UNA PATADA CANGURO EN LA CARA DE TADAHASHI HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA SOBRE UNA SILLA LUEGO MAXIMUS VUELVE A DAR UN SALTO PERO UNO MAS ALTO Y TADAHASHI AGARRA LA SILLA Y LA LANZA A MAXIMUS PERO EL DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA ROJA Y VA A CAER SOBRE TADAHASHI PERO EL DA OTRO SALTO EVADIENDOLO.

TADAHASHI: MALDICION. ERA UNA HERENCIA FAMILIAR (DISPARANDO UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA VERDE)

MAXIMUS EVADE DE NUEVO COMO SI NADA PERO LA ESFERA REBOTA SOBRE UNA COLUMNA Y SE DIRIGE A LA ESPALDA DE MAXIMUS PERO EL DA UN SALTO MORTAL EVIENDOLO.

HERO: YA LLEGE MAXIMUS (VIENDO QUE UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA SE ACERCA A EL) OH NO.

LA ESFERA IMPACTA A LA CARA DE HERO HACIENDOLO CAER OTRA VEZ.

MAXIMUS DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA PERO TADAHASHI SE MUEVE Y LA ESFERA DE ENERGIA ROJA SE DEVIDE EN TRES ESFERAS MAS PEQUEÑAS Y LO PERSIGUEN. TADAHASHI CORRE PARA NO SER TOCADO POR UNA DE ESAS ESFERAS Y VE QUE MAXIMUS LAS CONTROLA CON SU MENTE Y EL DISPARA OTRA VEZ UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA VERDE HACIA EL HACIENDO QUE EL SE MOVIERA Y PERDIERA LA CONCENTRACION. LAS TRES ESFERAS CAEN AL SUELO, REBOTAN Y SE SEPARAN REBOTANDO POR TODAS PARTES. MAXIMUS TRATA AHORA DE EVADIR SUS PROPIAS ESFERAS DE ENERGIA MIENTRAS QUE TADAHASHI DISPARA MAS HACI COMENZANDO UNA LOCA PISTA DE LUCES Y BAILE HURBANO CON MAXIMUS DANDO VOLTERETAS MORTALES EN TODAS PARTES EVADIENDOLAS Y AL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD MAXIMUS VA A CAMARA LENTA Y MAXIMUS SACA UNA ESTRELLA NINJA Y LA LANZA Y UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA DE TADAHASHI LE DA EN LA PIERNA HACIENDO QUE PIERDA EL RITMO Y QUEDADO ACOSTADO EN EL SUELO Y LA ESTRELLA NINJA PENETRA EN LA CADERA DE TADAHASHI HACIENDO QUE EL SE QUEDARA QUIETO TAPANDOSE LA HERIDA ENTONCES MAXIMUS SE LEVANTA Y SE CONCENTRA Y TODAS LAS ESFERAS DE TADAHASHI QUE ESTABAN REBOTANDO SE QUEDAN QUIETAS Y VIENEN HACIA MAXIMUS Y LUEGO LAS ESFERAS DE ENERGIA VERDE SE PONENE ROJAS Y COMIENZAN A DAR VUELTAS POR EL LUGAR MIENTRAS QUE MAXIMUS SE CREA MAS ESFERAS DE ENERGIA ROJA Y TAMBIEN DAN VUELTAS EN CIRCULOS COMO PLANETAS ORBITANDO Y MAXIMUS FUERA EL SOL. TADAHASHI ESTIENDE SU BRAZO PARA DISPARAR OTRA ESFERA DE ENERGIA PERO ESTA NO LOGRA PENETRAR EL MURO DE ESFERAS DE ENERGIA QUE MAXIMUS PROVOCO LUEGO TADAHASHI SE SIENTE ATRAIDO POR LA ORBITA DE ENERGIA DE MAXIMUS Y NOTA QUE NO PUEDE DETENERSE. TADAHASHI ENTRA AL MURO DE ESFERAS QUE SE CONVIRTIERON EN RAYOS DE ENERGIA Y SE ACERCA MAS A MAXIMUS Y LAS DEMAS ESFERAS QUE ESTABAN ORBITANDO IMPACTAN MUCHAS VECES CON EL CUERPO DE TADAHASHI Y MAXIMUS SE CONCENTRA PARA CREAR UNA BOLA DE ENERGIA GRANDE USANDO LA FUERZA DE TODA LA ENERGIA QUE ESTABA ALMACENANDO EN EL MURO DE LUZ ROJO LUEGO TADAHASHI SE DETIENE Y EL MURO SE ESTA HACIENDO MAS PEQUEÑO. EL MURO DE LUZ ROJO SACA A TADAHASHI QUIEN ESTA DEBILITADO Y MAXIMUS CONCENTRA TODA SU ENERGIA EN SU INTERIOR Y HACI CREA LA ESFERA DE ENERGIA MS GRANDE QUE HA VISTO TADAHASHI VE LA ESFERA Y ESTA ATONICO LUEGO MAXIMUS TOMA LA GRAN ESFERA (TAMPOCO SEA QUE SE PARESCA A LA ESFERA DESTRUCTORA DE FRIZZER ES COMO LA HINKIDAMA PEQUEÑA) Y LA SOSTIENE CON UNA SOLA MANO.

TADAHASHI: NO, NO, NO POR FAVOR. PIEDAD.

MAXIMUS: HASTA AQUÍ NOS VEMOS TADAHASHI. (DISPARA LA GRAN ESFERA)

TADAHASHI VE COMO LA ESFERA SE APROXIMA A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y APENAS EL SOLO DIO UN PASO ANTES DE CORRER. LA GRAN ESFERA DE ENERGIA ROJA IMACTA A TADAHASHI EN LA ESPALDA CAUSANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOCION HACIENDO QUE TODA LA MANSION SE DERRUMBARA MAXIMUS ESTABA EN ZONA DE PELIGRO Y TRATABA DE DESTRUIR EL TECHO QUE INTENTABA CAER SOBRE EL PERO NOTA QUE PERDIO SUS PODERES PERO DE RREPENTE HERO APARECE Y CREA UN TECHO DE UNA GEMA QUE SE LLAMA OPALO NEGRO COSA QUE ES MAS FUERTE QUE EL CRISTAL Y LOS ESCOMBROS CAEN SOBRE EL TECHO Y DESPUES MEDIA MANSION QUEDO DESTRUIDO CAUSANDO UN DESASTRE DE PROPORCIONES EPICAS.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES:

HERO DESTRUYE LOS ESCOMBROS QUE ESTABAN SOBRE ELLOS.

HERO: SE ACABO?

MAXIMUS MIRA A SU ALREDEDOR Y LO UNICO QUE VE SON ESCOMBROS.

MAXIMUS: NO HAY CONTACTO VISUAL.

HERO: EXCELENTE. LE AVISARE QUE LA MISION ESTA CUMPLIDA.

MAXIMUS Y HERO VEN UN CUERPO SALIENDO DE LOS ESCOMBROS Y ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QU TADAHASHI AUN CON VIDA.

HERO: NO PUEDE SER!

AMBOS VEN QUE TADAHASHI TIENE SU ROPA DE NEGOCIOS DESGARRADA Y EN LA ESPALDA LA TIENE TODA QUEMADA.

TADAHASHI: SABES DEBO FELICITARTE CASI ACABAS CONMIGO. NO SOLO ESO DESTRUISTE MI MANSION ACABASTE CON EL MOSAICO QUE INSTALE ESTA TARDE Y LO PEOR ES QUE DESTRUISTE TODA LA RESERVA DE LICOR QUE TENIA EN UN CUERTO SECRETO. ESO ME PONE MUY DE MALAS Y CON EL HECHO DE QUE YA NO TE QUEDA ENERGIA DE KENTANSANITA PARA SEGUIR PELEANDO CONMIGO (CAMINANDO HACIA MAXIMUS Y HERO) PAGARAN AMBOS POR ESTE DESASTRE Y POR LO QUE LE HICIERON A MI TRAJE DE MILLONES DE DOLARES.

MAXIMUS: ANTES DE QUE ME MATES TE QUIERO DECIR UNA COSA. TALVEZ YA NO TENGA KENTANSANITA EN MI SISTEMA PERO PUEDO REABASTECERME DE CUALQUIER SUJETO QUE PORTE ESA MISMA ENERGIA.

TADAHASHI: A QUE TE REFIERES?

MAXIMUS: HERO…

HERO: QUE? (MIRANDO A MAXIMUS) OH… YA ENTIENDO.

HERO DA UN GRAN SALTO Y INVOCA DOS CRISTALES FILOSOS DE OPALO NEGRO Y LAS LANZA HACIA LOS PIES DE TADAHASHI CLAVANDOSELOS HACIENDO QUE NO SE MOVIERA. Y MAXIMUS DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA EL.

MAXIMUS: TENGO QUE ADSORBER LA ENERGIA ILIMITADA DE TU CUERPO (GARRA EL ROSTRO DE TADAHASHI)

LA ENERGIA QUE ESTABA EN EL INTERIOR DE TADAHASHI ESTA SIENDO TRANSFERIDA A MAXIMUS Y POCO A POCO VA RECUPERANDO SU PODER Y MAXIMUS SE CONCENTRA LA ENERGIA DE TADAHASHI QUE LE ESTA ROBANDO Y LA ALMACENA TODA EN SU CUERPO PERO SE ASEGURA QUE NO LE QUEDE NADA A TADAHASHI HACI QUE MAXIMUS LE QUITA LA MANO EN LA CARA DE TADAHASHI.

MAXIMUS: HERO NESECITO UN ARMA.

HERO: BIEN (INVOCA UNA NAGINATA DE CRISTAL) TOMALA PERO NO TE DURARA MUCHO TIEMPO.

MAXIMUS AGARRA LA NAGINATA DE CRISTAL ROJO SE LE LA CLAVA POR EL HIGADO A TADAHASHI Y AMBOS VEN QUE LA ENERGIA DE KENTANSANITA QUE HAY POR EL TORRENTE SANGINEO DEL HIGADO DE TADAHASHI SE VA DESBANECIENDO. LA ENERGIA DE TADAHASHI SALE DE LA HERIDA QUE LE HISO RAIZO HACIENDO QUE DESAPAREZCA POR SIEMPRE LA ENERGIA.

TADAHASHI: NO, MI ENERGIA NOOOOOOOO!

MAXIMUS DEJA SALIR LA ENERGIA QUE HAY EN SU CUERPO.

MAXIMUS: (JAPONES) MY ENERUGI KOROSU KOTO GA DEKINAKATTA BAAI. MAYBE YOURS WA ONAJI KOTO O OKONAU.

MAXIMUS MONTA SU PIE IZQUIERDO EN LA RODILLA DE TADAHASHI Y CON LA OTRA LE GOLPEA EL MENTON TAN FUERTE QUE LAS PIERNAS DE TADAHASHI SON ARRANCADAS DE SU CUERPO Y HACIENDOLO VOLAR EN EL AIRE. LUEGO MAXIMUS CREA UNA MINUSCULA ESFERA DE ENERGIA Y LA DISPARA EN EL AIRE DONDE ESTA TADAHASHI Y SE LA INTRODUCE EN LA BOCA Y SE LA TRAGA EL JEFE MAFIOSO Y QUEDA FLOTANDO EN EL AIRE Y EL VE EN SU ESTOMAGO QUE ESTA BRILLANDO Y LA ENERGIA QUE INTRODUJO MAXIMUS COMIENZA A EXPANDIRSE POR TODO SU CUERPO SUS OJOS Y BOCA COMIENZAN A BRILLAR Y EL COMIENZA A INFLARSE COMO UN GLOBO CAUSADO POR QUE MAXIMUS LE DIO MAS ENERGIA A LA ESFERA MINUSCULA HASTA LLENARLA DE TANTA ENERGIA QUE EL CUERPO DE TADAHASHI NO PUDIERA CONTENER. HACI LENTAMENTE TADAHASHI SE CONVIERTE EN UN GLOBO DE AIRE CALIENTE DE TANTA ENERGIA ALMACENADA EN SU CUERPO.

TADAHASHI: MALDICION (EXPLOTANDO EN MILES DE PEDAZOS)

TADAHASHI EXPLOTO COMO UNA BOMBA SEGADORA HACIENDO QUE TODO EL LUGAR BRILLARA HERO Y MAXIMUS SE CUBREN DE TANTA LUZ Y LUEGO SON CUBRIDOS POR UNA LLUVIA DE SANGRE Y ORGANOS DE TADAHASHI Y HACI EL FAMOSO JEFE MAFIOSO MURIO.

MAXIMUS: AHORA SI SE ACABO.

HERO: PERFECTO. LE DIRE A TORU QUE VENGA POR NOSOSTROS.

MAXIMUS: CLARO Y TAMBIEN DILE A ROG QUE TERMINAMOS LA MISION.

HERO: ESO DESPUES DE IR POR COMIDA.

DESPUES DE 30 MINUTOS TORU SATO EL CHOFER APARECE Y PONE UNA CARA DE PERTURBADO POR LA DESTRUCION DE LA MANSION.

TORU: QUE SUCEDIÓ?

MAXIMUS Y HERO SE MIRAN.

HERO: CREO QUE EL EQUIPO DE DEMOLICION SE NOS ADELANTO.

TORU: POR DIOS HUELEN HORRIBLE.

MAXIMUS: TU SOLO CALLATE Y DEJANOS ENTRAR.

EN UNA LUGAR DE COMIDA RAPIDA:

HERO: Y HACI FUE COMO MATAMOS A TADAHASHI.

MAXIMUS: DEBISTE ESTAR AHÍ. FUE INCREIBLE EL FINAL.

TORU: GRANDIOSO DEBIA TRABAJAR CON USTEDES COMO CHOFER MUY A MENUDO.

HERO: SABEN. HOY FUE LA PEOR NOCHE DE MIS MILES DE AÑOS VIVIENDO.

MAXIMUS: TODOS TENEMOS PEORES DIAS Y NOCHES.

TORU: HABLANDO DE NOCHE QUE NO DEBERIAN ESTAR AL HELIPUERTO DE LA A.H.V.N COMO HACE MEDIA HORA.

MAXIMUS Y HERO SE MIRAN ENTRE ELLOS Y COMIENZAN A CORRER JUNTO CON TORU Y SE MONTAN AL MERCEDEZ SR-MCLAREN PARA LLEGAR AL HELIPUERTO.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LAS INSTALCIONES DE LA A.H.V.N DE NEVADA:

MAXIMUS ESTA EN UNA CAMA DESCANZANDO.

¿: HOLA! MI NOMBRE ES AMATHISTA.

MAXIMUS SE DESPIERTA DEL GOLPE.

AMATHISTA: CUAL ES TU NOMBRE.

¿: AMATHISTA! QUE TE DIJE DE ATORMENTAR A LOS DEMAS MIEMBROS.

AMATHISTA: HAY… CALMATE PERLA.

SOLEDAD: RAI… PERDON OTRA VEZ. MAXIMUS TIENES VISITAS.

MAXIMUS: SI SEÑOR. (SE LEVANTA Y SE PONE SU ATUENDO Y SALE)

SOLEDAD: TAMBIEN RECUERDA QUE TIENES OTRA MISION EN CIUDAD PLAYA. AL PARECER HAY UNA PLAGA DE COMBINES Y VE ALLI A SABER QUE LE ESTAN HACIENDO A LA GENTE.

MAXIMUS LLEGA AL COMEDOR DE LAS INSTALACIONES PARA VER SUS VISITAS Y ES SU AMIGA MIKA CORETTI.

MIKA: (LEVANTANDOSE DE LA MESA) RAIZO?

MAXIMUS: TE CONOSCO?

MIKA: QUE TE PASO EN LA CARA? (ACERCANDOSE Y PONIENDO SU MANO EN LA HERIDA DE MAXIMUS) NO LO PUEDO CREER.

MAXIMUS LE AGARRA LA MANO A MIKA Y SE LA QUITA DE LA CARA.

MAXIMUS: LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO NO LA CONOSCO.

MIKA: A QUE TE REFIERES. QUE TE HAN HECHO ESOS MONSTRUOS!?

UN MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO MADNESS JACK SE PONE DETRÁS DE LA SEÑORA CORETTI.

MAXIMUS: JACK LLAMA A SEGURIDAD Y DILES QUE ESCOLTEN A ESTA MUJER A LA SALIDA.

JACK: AQUÍ EL MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO MADNESS JACK CAYMAN REPORTANDOLE A LA SEGURIDAD QUE SE PRESENTE AL COMEDOR INMEDIATO. POR FAVOR ACOMPAÑEME SEÑORA.

MIKA: NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO! QUE HICIERON CONTIGO RAIZO!?

MAXIMUS: RAIZO YA ESTA MUERTO! MI NOMBRE AHORA ES MAXIMUS NINJA!

FIN…


End file.
